Beldere-chan
Beldere-chan is the protagonist of Yanvania: Senpai of the Night. Beldere-chan is a parody of Richter Belmont from Castlevania. Throughout the whole game, she has to defeat zombies, an undead miniboss, and eventually Dracula-chan. Appearance Beldere-chan, same as Ayano Aishi, has black hair and eyes, with her hair tied in ponytail. In the gameplay, she wears a default uniform, but recolored blue, and with a white scarf. She also wears a blue wristband in both of her hands, white tights, and brown boots. Whenever she is hurt, she will turn red for a few seconds. In the game menu and her icon while talking, she wears a golden hairclip that resembles tiara, a blue collar with white trim, and with a cape that is black on outside, and white in inside, pinned by two golden buttons to her collar. She also wears a white strapless dress with red frills. Under her bust, there are two holes with black trim, with the bottom having the shape of heart turned upside down. Background According to an ancient prophecy, only a young woman can defeat Dracula-chan. Every student of Akademi Institute except those in love with the upperclassman that Dracula-chan seduced will disappear. As Beldere-chan loves the unnamed upperclassman, she will not disappear. Personality She is not a psychopath and is only violent towards monsters, necromancers, dark sorcerers, and evil witches who use their powers to harm humans.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660495370636492800 She has a sense of morality, wishing to vanquish evil. Beldere-chan is very brave, proving that she is able to fight a succubus hundreds of years old. She is tough and athletic enough to possibly do so successfully. Powers Beldere-chan has a large pink whip made out of hearts that she uses to slay enemies. When her level is higher, around level 20, she can defeat zombies in one hit. She also has a large amount of health that will deplete if hurt. In previous versions, if the attack button was held down for a couple of seconds, Beldere-chan will flay her whip in all directions, hurting any enemy in her way. However, she couldn't move while the special attack was active. Currently, if the attack button is held down, the whip dangles and can be controlled by the arrow keys. Beldere-chan's fist, when she is not swinging her whip, also counts as an attack point. Also, if she doesn't attack for long enough, Beldere goes into a relaxed posture, where her fist is not an attack point until she gets hit and makes her go into a prepared posture. In the prepared posture, swinging her whip makes it spastic and extends it beyond its normal attack range. An effect that can also be in a more limited manner by forcing it into Beldere-chan's collision box or the ground. YandereAttackingZombie.png|Beldere-chan's normal whip attack. SpecialWhipAttack.png|Beldere-chan's special whip attack. Trivia *She first appeared in the October 31st, 2015 Build. Quotes Gallery Beldere-chanDead.png|Killed Beldere-chan. BeldereSpeaking.png|Beldere-chan speaking. BeldereTitleScreen.png|Beldere-chan in the title screen. YanvaniaDamage.png|Taking damage. Gf-2.png|Closer view of Beldere-chan. Beldere-chanStand.png|Posing Beldere-chan. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Killable Category:Playable Characters Category:Interactive Category:Fictional Category:No Club